In the Light of Day
by MorganaMoore
Summary: After working so hard to lead a noble, moral life, Severus wakes up to find a raven haired boy in his bed.  Follow Harry and Severus as they adjust to this new development in their already unstable relationship.  This is a sequel to "A Remedy for Sleep"
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to _A Remedy for Sleep_.

I do not own these characters. They are owned by many but not by me. I only play with them. No copyright infringements are intended.

**Warnings**: Slash, smut, voyeurism, under age (Harry is in 5th year), twinsest, dubious-con, threesomes and whatever else I may come up with. Please read all chapter warnings if there are things that truly bother you.

**In the Light of Day**

* * *

**Ineluctable**

**

* * *

**

The light from the charmed window brings him slowly to consciousness. He breathes in a musky scent that he doesn't recognise but it is the warm body encased in his arms that fully awakens him. He opens his eyes and it is only after a couple of seconds have passed that his brain recalls to him the images of last night. He stays himself and takes a deep breath. The scent that follows in place of the much needed air dizzies him. He wants to jump up. He wants to yell. He wants to push the boy out of his bed. He wants nothing of the sort.

He listens closely and hears the deep, even breathing of sleep. He slowly removes his arm from the embrace that mocks him. He rolls onto his back. His other arm is pinned under the chaos of black hair. He closes his eyes as though in prayer. Perhaps he _is_ praying. Perhaps he _should_ pray…or curse.

He gently slides his arm out from beneath the boy. He listens closely to be sure he doesn't wake. Wriggling his numb fingers, he rolls slowly out of bed; carefully so as not to move the bed, so as not to jostle him awake. He chastises himself for taking such pains as this is _his_ bed. The boy came to _him._ Why is it that _he_ is the one here in a state of discomfiture while the boy slumbers peacefully?

Once he is standing, he turns to look. He swallows a groan at the picture in front of him. The lean, muscled back is bare and exposed. The sheets are draped over the narrow hips. The top of the crevice of his arse peeks out at him. Harry is angled such that if Severus stands tall, he can see the pink nipple, hard against the chilled dungeon air. He licks his lips and is thankful that the same chill keeps his arousal from manifesting itself physically. He reaches over for his robe and wraps himself in it. He is lost. He has never been so _not_ in control of a situation. He has never before not known himself. This is new.

He walks into the loo to distance himself from the situation, from the boy, in hopes of finding a solution to his current predicament. He walks to the toilet and relieves himself. He reaches for the handle to flush and stops. He is not ready for Harry to wake at the sound of the rushing water through the pipes. He moves through his remaining morning ablutions as his mind works on the raven haired problem in his bed.

In his bed.

He shivers and a smile ghosts across his lips. He berates himself and gives himself a mental shake. He has succumbed and lost this battle. The fallout is so much better….worse than he could have imagined and he hates himself like he never has before. He thinks over all of his sacrifices. He recalls all of the self denial, all of the work it has taken him to move past this infatuation-this completely improper, immoral infatuation. He never thought of himself as a paedophile. He has never wanted a child like that. Not until he met the child in his bed.

His mind will not cooperate. It plays back the image of the boy on the couch. He sees the trail of dark hair leading from his navel to the full nest of curls at the base of that delicious cock. He thinks of the hair around the pink nipples…more hair than he, himself has. He thinks of the long, lean legs, also covered in a fine dark fur. The boy's body is definitely not that of a child.

He is sure he is going mad.

He leans onto the counter and looks at himself in the mirror. He expects he has changed. He expects to see a monster but it is only his lank dark hair and his cold black eyes that look back at him. He notices the fine lines around his eyes. Laugh lines? Shit. He rubs his hand over his face. He can't remember the last time he laughed. Has he ever? He sighs. He has long furrows along his brow. These do not surprise him. Nor the ones that trace down along either side of his mouth. He frowns. They become more pronounced.

He is not blind. He knows he is not an attractive man. His nose is long and crooked. It was broken when he was young and left to heal without magical intervention, like so many other injuries. Once the body has completed the healing process, there is nothing for the magic to do. The rest of his face is all angles. His body is long and slim. He snorts in derision. Skinny. His skin is sallow, his teeth are yellow and his hair is thinning. What could he possibly have to offer that boy? To offer Harry?

He catches his thoughts and his eyes grow wide. What is he thinking? What could he _offer_ him? What the hell was that? Why did he even go down this road? He is a child! A student! (Not a child his mind chimes.) He slams his hand against the counter in frustration. He walks back into his bedchambers and sees that the teen still slumbers. He goes to his wardrobe and gathering his clothes, he returns to the bathroom to change.

Once changed he goes into his study and looks around. He is at a loss as to what to do. He does what he knows. He leaves. The boy found his way in; he can find his way out. And with that thought grounding him, he takes his leave and heads to the Great Hall for breakfast.

He is surprised at how late it is. He walks into the dining hall and is greeted by the usual weekend lethargy. Saturdays are relaxed. Breakfast starts later than usual and runs right into lunch as teenagers are notorious for sleeping late. The atmosphere is subdued for the most part. Usually by this time the teachers have finished their breakfasts and left to start their day, but today there is a buzz at the head table. Snape looks around to see if there is anything else amiss and…there. The Gryffindor table seems to have some excitement rippling through it. He shrugs and dismisses it. They tend to be a bit dramatic.

He approaches his spot at the head table and is waved over by the Headmaster. He pours himself a cup of coffee and moves towards the empty seat beside his mentor.

'Albus.'

'Severus. Good morning. I trust you slept well?'

The question catches Severus with a mouthful of hot coffee. He swallows it quickly to keep from choking on it and burns himself.

'As well as can be expected. You?'

"Oh, fine, fine.' He waves his hand in nonchalance. 'You look well rested, Severus. I must say I'm glad to see it. I've been worried about you of late.' He pauses and looks at Severus. 'We seem to have lost Harry.'

This time he does choke. Albus reaches over and taps his back. Severus recovers both control of his choking reflexes and his shock.

'Lost him? How, pray tell, does one loose the Saviour of the Wizarding World? Do you suspect Death Eaters?'

'Oh, no. No…the wards have not been breached. I am, however, concerned of his night time escapades.'

Thankfully, Severus has neither food nor drink in his mouth this time. He looks at Albus closely. Damn him. He seems to know everything….or….

'Yes, young Weasley has just informed me that Harry rarely stays in the dorms at night. There are many places a young man can get lost between these ancient walls. I'm not overly concerned, however. I believe the castle would alert me if he was in danger. It is likely that he has dozed off in some long forgotten room. If he doesn't make an appearance by lunch, I'll consider upgrading my concern to worry.'

….perhaps not….

He winks at Severus.

This unbalances him.

'No doubt he is off cavorting with a Hufflepuff.' Severus tries to deliver this with disdain. He hopes he is successful.

'Not to worry Severus. Harry does seem to get himself into as many scrapes as he gets himself out of. Do enjoy your day. I'll notify you if we need your assistance. I dare say, this has been the most excitement we've had this school year. I'll consider it a successful year if this is the extent of it.'

Dumbledore gets up and pats Severus on the shoulder as he leaves the head table. Severus looks around at the food in front of him and the sight of it causes his stomach to revolt. Perhaps breakfast isn't the best of ideas at the moment. He finishes his coffee and then stands to leave. He walks out the staff door and makes his way towards his lab. He has potions to brew and people to forget.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism or just drop a line to say 'hi'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings**: twincest, voyeurism, threesome

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Never will be. No money is being made off of these characters (in this story, anyways.) I only play with them and promise to return them (a bit worse for wear but otherwise undamaged) when I'm done.

**In the Light of Day**

* * *

**Peregrination**

**

* * *

**

His mind fights his waking body and he buries his head beneath the pillows. His sleep addled brain recognises that something isn't right. He tries to place the cause of his growing unease. Suddenly he realises that the pillow doesn't smell right and an image of a flushed, sweaty, _naked_ Snape is slammed into his brain. He sits up with a start, and scurries to the edge of the bed tangling himself in the sheets looking around frantically. His heart beats a frenetic rhythm as he takes in his surroundings. He looks down at his bare chest and the events of the evening return to him. His cock stirs as arousal coils in his abdomen despite the fact that panic is sweeping through the rest of his body. He looks at his lap in shock. 'Oh, for the love of…'

He untangles himself from the bed sheets and looks around for his clothes. His body is taught with anxiety and every twist and bend recalls to him the events of the night. He aches. He does not know where the Potions Master is and he's sure he does not want to. He remembers his clothes are in the sitting room. He wraps the sheet around his waist and creeps over to the bathroom.

He scans the room and verifies that he is alone. He moves through the bathroom and pauses at the sitting room entrance. He takes a deep breath to brace himself for the upcoming confrontation. Nerves vibrate through his body as he pushes the door into the sitting room. It's empty and he stops to try to determine if this is a relief or if it is worrisome. He knows his sleep pants are bundled at the bottom of the couch and he sees his top draped over the arm rest. He moves to the other side of the couch before he sees that his invisibility cloak is still pooled on the floor. He drops the sheet and scrambles into his pyjamas. He considers returning to the bed chambers with the sheet but self preservation drives him to cloak himself and make his way out of the chambers.

He leaves quietly through the storage room and out into the hallway. He creeps along the hallway tucked closely against the wall. Once he reaches the end of the hall, distant voices begin to reach him. He takes a deep breath as panic threatens to engulf him. He wonders how he will make it up to his dormitory. He wonders if Ron has noticed his absence. It is only now that he thinks to check the time. He casts a _tempus_ and curses silently to himself. Brunch is nearly over. He quickly decides to make his way to the trophy room. He's not ready to face anyone just now. He needs to think.

The way has few corridors that join up with house dormitories minimizing his chances of knocking into someone. He knows his biggest challenge will be to circumvent the Grand Entrance. He makes his way cautiously.

He reaches the Grand Entrance and is sure that the sound of his heart beating echoes through the cavernous room. It is sparsely populated. Filch is near the entrance mopping up a green viscous looking substance. There is a group of second year Hufflepuffs laughing near the entrance to the Great Hall. There is a clear path across the foyer to the hallway he is in need of. He steps into the Hall and moves cautiously across the room. His steps are slow and tentative so as not to rustle his cloak. He watches Filtch the entire time. Mrs Norris watches him. She meows and walks in his direction. Harry freezes and holds his breath. A blur of black and green robes run past him in a flurry of movement and laughter. They miss him but one trips over Mrs. Norris. This is his cue to move and he silently commands his feet to carry on.

He reaches the hall to the trophy room. It is empty. He wonders if there is a Deity and thanks him …just in case.

He opens the door to the trophy room and goes to sit behind a glass case. He curls up in the corner on the floor and pulls his invisibility cloak around him like a blanket. He lets his mind wander to the events of the evening prior. He recalls the deep cadence of the voice in his ear as his arse is stretched and plundered. He can almost feel the long, slender fingers on his cock and he reaches down into his sleep pants and runs his fingers along his penis.

His cock twitches in his hand as his arousal rushes through him. He glides his hand to his nest of curls and gives them a pull. A sharp pain flares through his nervous system and he begins to harden. He takes a deep breath. He imagines he can smell the scent of Snape's arousal and he is hard. He is astounded at the thought that he, Harry, had managed to drive Snape to such a state. He tightens his grip and focuses on the image of Snape with his tongue in his. He works at himself twisting and pulling until he is fully hard.

He hears the click of the trophy room door open and freezes. He holds his breath while he quickly checks that he is fully concealed. He can hear two voices muffled by the rows of cabinets in front of him. He can make out two tall shapes. The voices move closer and Harry recognises them.

"He'll be here in five." George says to his twin.

"I hope you're right about this. Are you sure you trust him with this?"

George snorts. He's our best friend. It'll be fine. Besides, imagine what it _could_ be!"

Harry's heart thumps when they move to the opposite side of the glass cabinets in front of him. He can see them clearly and Fred reaches for the back of George's head. He pulls his brother close. He is breathing heavily. Harry's breathe hitches as Fred's lips cover his brother's. They are kissing. Passionately- with probing tongues and clashing teeth and groping hands. It's wet and loud and Harry knows he should be disgusted but his cock disagrees. He looks down and his pants are tented out in front of him. He hooks the band under his scrotum and shivers at the sight of himself. He looks back up to the red headed twins.

He watches as he tries to control his breathing, trying to keep quiet. He watches as George slide down the cabinet pulling his brother down on top of him. George now has his back to Harry but he has a clear view of the flush that is colouring Fred's face as he grinds into his brother, nipping and licking at his ear. At his neck. Their frottage is frantic but they take it no further. After a few minutes, Harry's cock begins bobbing and twitching and he finds himself on his knees, straining to get a better look. He crawls over to the cabinet so only a few feet of trophies and glass separate him from the twins.

He hears the trophy room door click open again and watches as the twins quickly separate with one hand down their respective pants, adjusting themselves. They run their fingers through their hair and wipe their mouths dry – all in near perfect unison.

"Lee! Come on in."

Lee looks around the trophy room. "Are you sure no one will come in here? Are you sure we'll be alone?" Lee shifts on his feet belying a nervousness.

"The only one who comes in here is Harry, and that's only in the wee hours of the a.m. We're sure."

Harry files that piece of information to the back of his mind for later scrutiny.

Lee's face is rigid as he looks between the two brothers. George smiles at him tentatively and takes his hand. He squeezes it and Lee pulls it out of his grip and back to his side.

Harry is puzzling over the tension between the normally tight knit group of friends. Lee has always been an extension of the twins.

"You call the shots here, Lee. Start by telling us what's going through your mind right now."

Lee's mouth opens and closes. He turns his back to the twins and starts towards the door. George looks at Fred and they look back as Lee turns around.

"It's… unnatural."

George looks as though he may cry and Fred looks him in the eyes, communicating silently, and takes his hand, squeezing it before letting it drop.

"Perhaps. But it happened. It feels natural to us. Nothing was ever …" he seems to search for words, "planned…it just…" He shrugs and looks at Lee.

George continues where Fred leaves off. "It just happened Lee. Please don't let this change things between us. We can pretend it never happened. You'll never have to see that again. We'll be extra careful."

Fred looks at Lee, locking his gaze. "I know you don't like it and I'm really sorry you had to find out … but if you dare hurt George over this…"

"Fred!" George casts a warning glare at his over protective brother. He turns back to Lee. "Lee." The single word carries so much weight. The air is heavy with it. Lee steps towards George and touches his lips with his thumb.

"It _is_ unnatural." He pauses, looking between the brothers, "But you two are fucking hot together."

George's face splits into a grin, transforming it from the earlier hurt. Harry now recognises why he can so easily tell the two apart. George carries his emotions close to the surface while Fred hides them deeper.

Fred steps up to Lee and leans in to whisper into his ear. Harry can just make out the husky "Join us?"

Lee licks his lips and looks at George over Fred's shoulder. "I don't know what…"

Fred smiles and brushes his lips over Lee's and he hesitates. George steps closer, his eyes still locked with Lee's and as he reaches up over his brother to cup the back of Lee's head, Lee leans in and submits. Harry can see that George is grinding his erection into the seat of his brother and this draws a groan from Fred who in turn pulls Lee flush against him, grinding into him as well. Lee groans and pushes Fred back.

"I don't know what to do…I'm …I've…."

"George."

"Fred."

"It seems we have some work to do" and he slides to his knees, cupping Lee's trouser clad cock in his hand. George leans over his brother's head and captures Lee's lips in another hard kiss. He whispers against the dark lips 'you call the shots. We'll stop if you want." He pulls back and locks his eyes with Lee's. "We okay so far?" Lee nods and groans as Fred lowers his zip.

"I have to say, Lee, I've always wondered what your cock would feel like. I've only ever sucked whole cocks. Yours has fascinated me since first year."

"You've been checking out my cock since we were eleven?" Lee asks incredulously.

Fred smiles up at him as he lowers his trousers.

"Fucking brilliant…" Lee seems lost in a haze of arousal.

Harry releases his cock from its restraints as Fred releases Lee's. Lee has only hardened slightly during the exchange but this doesn't seem to discourage Fred. Harry swallows an echoing moan to Lee's as Fred takes Lee's cock in his mouth. Fred's tongue is working around the flaccid penis, encouraging it. He sucks hard as he draws his mouth back up to the tip, releasing the head with a 'pop'. He then holds Lee's penis in his hand, scrutinizing it.

Lee's is the only cut penis that Harry has seen. There is no foreskin and the spongy head is fully exposed. Fred licks at the slit and runs a finger along the rim of the glans. He looks up to George and smiles. George begins to undo his own trousers. He is half hard. Fred reaches out and takes his brothers penis in his hand pulling him gently towards Lee.

Lee, Harry and George all watch in fascination as Fred lines the head of George's cock with that of Lee's- slit to slit. He then slides George's foreskin over the head of Lee's penis. Wrapping his hand around the two, he slides the foreskin along Lee's cock down to his nest of black curls. Lee, George and Fred all groan at the outline of Lee's bulbous glans inside George's foreskin. Harry lets a moan slip. It goes unheard beneath the moans of the others. George and Lee begin kissing and rocking back and forth in Fred's hand while Fred sucks and nips at their scrotums in turn.

Harry closes his eyes, and tugs furiously on his scrotum warding off his impending orgasm. He breathes deeply taking in the musky odour that permeates the trophy room. The three on the other side of the trophy case seem to be as hard as Harry is as their movements become more jerky and frantic. Lee pulls out of the kiss and he bucks his hips in Fred's hand.

George's foreskin has retreated completely and Fred rubs and twists the two complimentary cocks together in his fist. Harry is completely mesmerized at the sight of the black cock slipping and sliding against the white while the two purple heads drizzle precome down either side of Fred's hand and down his arm. Harry licks his lips imagining suckling along the glistening trail.

Lee cries out as hot come spurts over George's pubic hair. The sight and sound seems to bring George to climax as well as he grasps the back of Lee's head, bringing their foreheads together as he spurts over Lee. The muscles in their abdomens contract with each pulse of semen, highlighting the perfection of the quidditch toned bodies. The white come glistening like drops of pearls on the dark, black curls.

Fred is on the ground licking and sucking frantically trying to keep up with the onslaught. While George and Lee come down from their high, Fred tugs at his own cock as he licks up the drops of come from his brother and his best friend in turn. George pulls back from Lee and the two look down and watch Fred.

Lee groans and drops to his knees and watches Fred lick and nip at the softening cock of his brother. George soon follows him to his knees and grabs Fred by the back of the head kissing him hard, sharing in the mixed essence from his mouth while Lee watches, fascinated. George breaks the kiss and pushes his brother onto his back and sits back to admire the long, freckled form in front of him. He looks at Lee and smiles as he runs his tongue up the freckled cock so much like his own. He opens his mouth and takes Fred down his throat, burying him to the root.

While he sucks his brother he reaches for Lee's hand and brings it up to Fred's pink nipples. Lee jerks as though he is released from a spell and begins to flick at Fred's nipples drawing another groan from the red head. Lee smiles,leans over and bites the nub that his fingers have hardened. Fred cries out as his hips jut off of the floor, shoving his cock down his brother's throat as he comes.

The slurping sound of George feasting on his own brother's ejaculate can be heard by Harry on the opposite side of the trophy case. Harry is working his cock rapidly and he comes soon after Fred. He looks down at his hand, covered in the sticky white substance and he looks back up at George feasting on his brother's cock. He brings his hand to his face and inhales the heavy scent. He flicks a tongue out over his hand and then licks at a drop of his own ejaculate. The thought of him eating his own come gives him that dirty feeling he had when he first touched himself in the bum back in Snape's sitting room. Arousal coils in his belly.

While the three opposite him dress sharing languid kisses, Harry gets up on his hands and knees. He reaches his sticky hand around to his still tender hole. He slips a come covered finger in and starts to slowly move it around, rubbing at the muscle. There is a slight burn. His hole is hot and his ejaculate makes the passage of his finger into his body an easy one. He remembers Snape's finger and reaches in further, searching for the bundle of nerves. He remembers Snape's tongue and he swallows a moan. It is when he pictures the face that attaches to that mouth that Harry stops and sits up straight. The arousal uncoils and he buries his head in his hands. Only now does he realise he is alone. Only now does he realise how thoroughly fucked he truly is.


End file.
